AdvanceShipping OneShot Series
by insanedairyfarmer
Summary: My AAMayL series. AdvanceShipping OneShots until my mind turns to mush.
1. Chapter 1: Aquarius

_Hey hey, yall! My writer's block is bigger than a Groudon at the moment, so that is why Sweet Addiction hasn't been properly updated for a week. However, I was advised that writing 'drabbles' assists in breaking the block down, so I'ma give it a go. Do enjoy!_

**Chapter 1: Aquarius**

_For this I'm just gonna assume that the season/month cycle from Pokémon is the same here in Australia, so Autumn in March/April/May, Spring in September/October/November. If you don't like it, think of it as a novelty._

**I do not own Pokémon, Sony, or any of their respective associates.**

May continued to leaf through the Poké Daily, until she reached the horoscopes and comics. She looked towards Ash, who was currently wrestling with a Playstation 2 controller, and shook her head. She read her horoscope:

"_Who makes the rules? Who sets the agenda? Who says what is and isn't OK? You do. You may not be the only person with this power and you may have to accept decisions made by others, with which you don't easily agree. But you have, at least, some control over the shape and structure of your daily life. Try learning to love what you are tempted to resent."_

May frowned. There seemed to be something missing from said horoscope. Shrugging, she closed the newspaper and looked back towards Ash, smiling as she did so.

"Hey Ash?"  
Ash looked towards her. "Yeah?"  
"Want some help?" _'Oh no, what did I just say? I HATE this game! Hang on...'_  
"Oh, yes please." He quickly plugged a second controller into the PS2, and motioned for her to sit next to him. Handing her a controller, he explained "At the moment, I'm being overwhelmed by those Imps, if you could cover me while I go for the boss, I'd greatly appreciate it."  
"Sure." She began to press random buttons, exploring their functions. Suddenly, the screen turned blue, and Ash screamed.

"Nooooo! WHAT DID YOU DO??"  
"I don't know! I just pressed the Select button, and then the L3, and then the R2, then L1, then the green one at the front of the Playstation!"  
Ash began to sob. "I was one boss away from finishing that game!" His sobs became louder, and tears began to pour down his face. "And you turned off the Playstation!"  
'Oh... whoops.' May put her arms around Ash, hugging him tightly.  
"I'm sorry, Ash."  
Muffled, he replied. "Me too." He untangled himself from her, blushing."It was silly of me."  
"D'you wanna go outside and play?"  
"Okay." He grabbed his hat and pulled it on, then chased May outside, Pikachu waddling along behind him.

_Try learning to love what you are tempted to resent. _


	2. Chapter 2: Bunnings

AdvanceShipping One Shots, Chapter 2

**Thank you, SparklyCloudsOfDreams, for your wonderful review.**

**Bunnings**

As Ash pushed the trolley, May gawked at the enormous shelves surrounding her. She stood still and turned slowly, the sight of so many items over—  
"May! What are you doing?"

Turning, May saw Ash trundling back towards her, the trolley filled with cans of paint.  
"Nothing much, Ash." May pointed to the cart. "Got enough tins of paint?"  
Ash smiled goofily. "Well, I wasn't sure how many we'd need. There are a lot of walls in Brock's house."

May groaned and stepped forward, closely examining the tins of paint.  
"Ash, there's enough paint in here to cover the _whole store_, let alone Brock's house."  
"Yeah, I guess so. Should I put some back?"  
May smirked evilly as she suddenly thought of a fantastic possibility for the leftover paint. "Actually, no, this'll be fine." She turned, and began to head towards the registers. "Coming?"  
"Right behind you." Ash pursued her quickly, as May made a note to herself to buy some balloons later.

"_That's right Josh, throw balloons at her." – Jason Byrne, Good News Week_

**Short and sweet, hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3: Charcoal

**Chapter 3: Charcoal**

**Thank you to my wonderful reviewers!**

**Just in case you've been on Planet Gaga for the first two chapters, I'm doing each of the chapters sort of alphabetically, with the name relating into the story. **

Ash giggled as he sat at the computer in the Pallet Town High School library, watching May and Dawn playing 'Jenga' with the World Book encyclopedia series.  
"Dawn, come on! Just pick one!" May was growing impatient as Dawn circled the massive tower, trying to select an appropriate book.

Making her decision, Dawn grabbed a book - B to CI, May noticed - and tugged. Unfortunately for Dawn, the whole tower collapsed on itself, as May danced a victory jig. Ash roared with laughter at May's antics, as Dawn began to pick up the encyclopaedias, one by one, and stacked them back on the shelf.

After dancing around the library (who knew where the librarians were) May returned to the bookshelf, while Dawn continued to stack the books. May picked the stray encyclopedia up, flipping it open to a random page.

May began to recite from the book. "Charcoal is a black amorphous form of carbon made by heating wood or other organic material in the absence of air."  
"Huh?" Ash had a bewildered look on his face. "An Ampharos form?"  
May giggled. "Sure, Ash." She looked towards Dawn, and a mischievous smile crossed her face. "Hey, Dawn! You missed one, over there!"  
Dawn groaned and began to trudge in the direction May was pointing. Acting quickly, May grabbed Ash's arm, and dragged him towards the door.

"May, what are you doing?"  
May laughed. "If we get to the canteen quickly enough, they might have some Tauros pies left."  
Ash seemed to accept her story. "Well, we'd better move quickly then, hmm?" He grabbed her hand and tugged her behind him, quietly pushing the library door open and exiting.

Dawn was on her hands and knees, looking for the stray book.  
"Damn May! She just wanted some more time with Ash... oh no! There won't be any Tauros pies left!"

"_No I can't recall that."  
"That's cause you weren't there." - John_


	4. Chapter 4: Deceptive

**Chapter 4: Deceptive**

**Thank you, I'm Random.**

**Major Mike Powell III, sir! The game Ash was playing was Doom, and I'm glad you like my story. *salutes* Thank you sir!  
**

"Hey, Ash, look!" May held up the catalogue.  
Ash ambled across the room and picked up the magazine, and began to read aloud from it.  
"Three 6 by 9 speakers, a Kenwood subwoofer, three way wiring in the speakers, and two free DVD's for only 200 poké?" Ash raised his eyebrows. "That seems too good to be true."  
"But it's a BARGAIN!" May opened the front door. "Are you coining or not?"  
"Where?"  
"To the store! It's a bargain!" As May ran out the door and down the street, Ash began to follow, cursing his bad luck.

Ash arrived at the store a full twenty feet behind May, who was beginning to jump up and down with impatience.  
"Come ON, Ash! All the good stuff's gonna be gone!" With that, May sprinted into the store.  
Ash followed, entering the store about a minute after May. A horrific sight greeted his eyes.

May was curled into a foetal position on the floor, screaming unintelligible words as the sales assistant waved his hands futilely. May suddenly uncurled herself, lay flat on the floor, and began to scream.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NONE LEFT?!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NONE LEFT?!?" May's voice became louder and louder, as the other shoppers began to panic. Ash, fearing for his hearing, grabbed a Pokéball from his belt.  
"Bulbasaur, go."  
Bulbasaur quickly appeared, plugging its ears with a pair of vines, before looking towards Ash.  
"Bulbasaur, use Sleep Powder on May?"  
The Seed Pokémon nodded, and opened the bulb on his back, shooting out a green powder that May inhaled. She immediently fell asleep, while Ash and Bulbasaur sweatdropped.

"They tried to tell me that there were no sound systems left, then they attempted to sell me a two thousand poké TV!" May vented to Ash as they left the building, Bulbasaur waddling along beside them.  
"May, I think they got what they deserved." Ash recalled the look of horror on the assistant's face when May went into hysterics.  
"I guess so." She laughed. "Well, now I know that some deals _are _too good to be true."  
"Luckily I'm real, then." Ash winced as May slapped him, as they walked home.

**Anyone going to Kate's party?**


	5. Chapter 5: eBay

**Chapter 5: eBay**

**Thank you to I'm Random for the awesome review.**

**Major Mike Powell III, sir! My apologies for said mistake. But this is the Pokeverse, and here, Doom has the Co-op and PS2 compatibility I aways wanted. Sir! *salutes*  
**

"Yo, May, look!" Ash beckoned May over to the computer.  
"eBay? What's that?"  
"Apparently, you can 'buy or sell practically anything'. Sounds pretty cool..."  
May immediately recognised the tome in Ash's voice. "Oh no, you don't." May leant over and pressed the POWER button on the computer's hard drive, effectively ending Ash's session. "Now, you come with me, and we can make dinner together."  
"Aww..."

Later that night whilst May was asleep, Ash crept back to the computer. He turned it on and was soon back on eBay. He quickly created an account and made a listing. When he had completed his task, he turned off the computer and snuck back to bed.

"AAAASH!"  
May scream awoke Ash the next morning. As he rolled out of their bed, he heard angry footsteps approaching down the hallway, so he made the logical decision.

He hid under the bed.

May stomped into the room a second later.

"ASH, I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE!" She began to check the room, beginning with the ensuite, then the closet. Ash waited, until he judged that he could make a run for it. He slid out from under the bed and crawled towards the door.  
"Oh no, you don't! Blaziken, get him!"  
Ash suddenly found himself flat on his stomach on the floor, with a heavy foot pressed into his back. Blaziken had effectively pinned him down. May knelt down beside him, lifted his head, and looked into his eyes.

"Right." She stood back up. "Blaziken, bring him downstairs."

Ash stifled his giggles as May pulled up the eBay page.

**For Sale:**

**One girlfriend. A great cook, loves Pokémon. A champion Co-ordinator. Bidding starts at 1000 poké.**

Coupled with the description was a very unflattering photo of May, with her bandana being worn around her neck, and her hair a mess.

"So, Ash, tell me why I shouldn't kill you?"  
Ash stood up and fumbled in his pyjama pocket, finding the item he was seeking.  
"Because, May Maple, I love you." He pulled out of his pocket a gold ring.

"May, will you marry me?"

"Oh, sure. As soon as you take down that listing." May waited a whole three seconds before screaming and wrapping her arms around Ash's neck.

"Already done, my love."


	6. Chapter 6: Figurine

**Chapter 6: Figurines**

**Thank you to the wonderful SparklyCloudsOfDreams and I'm Random, your reviews continue to inspire me.**

**Major Mike Powell III, sir! You suggestion was taken into account, and I hope you enjoy this update. *Salutes*  
**

_The proposal last chapter was just for that chapter, it won't affect any of the other stories._

"Woah! May! My Charizard figurine arrived!" Ash raced into the kitchen, tearing open the package as her ran. May shook her head, as Ash sat down and began tearing layers and layers of bubblewrap from the Shiny Charizard figurine.

"Oh boy, how exciting!" Ash then proceeded to run upstairs, with May slowly following behind. He ran into the office and carefully placed the Charizard figurine onto the shelf, specially reserved for his collection of Kanto Pokémon figurines. He had separate shelves for the different regions, in the order that he'd visited them.

"How awesome does that look?" Ash stepped back, admiring his handiwork. May stifled a laugh.  
"That looks wonderful, Ash." She stepped forward and took a closer look at the Shiny Charizard figurine, then did a double take. "Ash, your Charizard is missing a fang."  
"Huh?" Ash stepped forward and took a closer look. "Oh my Lady Gaga, you're right!" He began to twitch. Before May knew it, he'd pulled a paper bag out of nowhere, and begun to hyperventilate.

"Fang, fang, fang, fang, fang!" He repeated the word over and over again. "I paid two thousand poké for that figure, and... Fang, fang, fang." He began to rock.  
"Look, Ash, it's no biggie. We'll just ring the company and--"  
"Yes!" Ash punched his fist into the air. "I'll show them!" Without another word, he sprinted from the office and, fro the sound of it, began to tumble down the stairs.  
May ran after him, horror written across her face as Ash bounced down the stairway. Eventually, he reached the bottom, and landed anime-style on his head, before toppling over.

"Blaziken, quickly, help him!" She threw her starter's Pokéball.  
Blaziken nodded and jumped down from the landing, completely disregarding the stairs. She landed beside him and checked Ash for injuries, as May quickly descended the stairway.  
"Is he okay?"  
Blaziken nodded, then clucked her tongue and picked Ash up, carrying him into the lounge room and laying him down on the couch. May was about to follow them, when a knock came from the front door.

"Hello?" May cautiously opened the front door.  
"Hey there, I'm a representative of 4Kids Figurines. We produce the Pokémon figurines for the Kanto and Johto regions. Did you recently take a order of a 'Shiny Charizard' figurine?"  
"Not me, but my partner did." May squared her shoulders. "Why?"  
"Well, we've discovered a flaw in all the 'Shiny Charizard' figures, it seems that a fang has been missing." He pulled a figurine out of his pocket and pointed out the defect. "We'd like to offer a full refund, and a new figurine to be delivered within the next three to four days."  
"That would be great." May nodded.  
"Excellent." The representative pulled out a cheque, and wrote the amount on it. He then handed it to her. "Here you are, thank you for shopping with 4Kids Figurines!" He began to walk away.  
"Yeah, no problem..." She closed the door and headed back inside, glad that that little drama was over.

"Heeey May!" Ash waved his arms at her, as Blaziken held him onto the couch. "I'm a Beauuuutifly!"

"Oh no..."


	7. Sorry

To all my wonderful readers,

I'm sorry for not updating for some time. I've been struggling with illness, and I have thus been forced to put this story on hiatus for an unknown period of time. Please bear with me, I will try to update when I can, but they may be few and far-between.

Your words feed me!

HappyHereford


End file.
